Nigrum
by Lav Brown Grint
Summary: Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a J K Rowling. Ariel Brown tendrá que descubrir el oscuro secreto que hay detrás de sus sueños, y al mismo tiempo descubrir que esconde su madre con respecto a su padre.


**Capítulo Uno**

_Cuando el filo de la daga presionó contra la piel de su cuello, Ariel por algún extraño motivo no tuvo miedo. _

_Se repetía así misma que eso no era real, ya había intentado de una y mil formas atacar a la persona que tenía detrás inmovilizándola, y había descubierto que su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su mente le mandaba. Era como si no fuese su cuerpo. _

_La daga hizo aún más presión, y Ariel pensó que poco a poco, su piel se desgarraba. _

_**Contesta. Quieren que contestes. Responde de una maldita vez Ariel, y la daga se ira. **_

_Se dijo a si misma. _

_**Di que no. **_

_¿Pero a quién debía decirle que no? ¿De quién era la mano que sostenía la daga contra su cuello? _

_Giró el rostro, y se encontró con unos enormes ojos miel que la veían con suficiencia. La expresión en el rostro de la morena le decía con claridad lo que estaba pensando; cobarde. _

_Las palabras salieron mucho antes de que pudiera planearlo. Su voz fue suave, pero contundente. Fue valiente._

— _No hay temor en mi corazón. _

— _Entonces entra al círculo.—la desafió la chica, y Ariel reconoció en el dorado de sus ojos un destello de respeto disfrazado de ironía. _

_La daga seguía en su cuello, y algo le decía que la morena no cedería. No la quitaría. _

_**Bueno... Es solo un tonto sueño ¿que podría pasar aparte de desangrarme y despertar? **_

_Sintió su cuerpo vacilar, y dio un paso al frente cerrando el círculo de personas. La morena de ojos dorados había quitado la daga cuando ella se había impulsado hacia delante. Y aún así, con la daga lejos de su cuello, Ariel sintió un ardor extraño, y cuando vio hacia abajo una gota rojo sangre golpeó la arena. _

_Había cortado ligeramente su cuello. _

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba nuevamente en la habitación de su casa, viendo al techo, sin recordar absolutamente nada de su reciente sueño.

**1.-**

El extremo de su varita tocó la punta de su rizo y chispas lilas salieron de este, mientras cambiaba de forma, y se volvía completamente lacio. Volvió a repetir la acción y el mechón dorado se rizó nuevamente.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas recostada en su cama, repitiendo esa acción. Se sentía abatida. La discusión con su madre la había dejado agotada. Siempre era lo mismo. Hacer la menor mención acerca de su progenitor, era sinónimo de guerra. Una guerra que toleraba a duras penas, y que cada vez se hacía mas, y mas grande.

— Necesito verlo. —exclamó casi echando chispas.— ¡Tengo derecho!

— Ya te dije que no sé como contactarlo. —los labios de Lavender se tensaban cada vez que su hija mencionaba a su padre.

— Dime el nombre, yo lo buscaré. Me encargaré de todo. Ni siquiera te molestaré de nuevo con el...

— ¡No! ¡No, Ariel! ¡No!

La chica se sobresaltó, y dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa. Su madre nunca le alzaba la voz. Y ahí estaba, frente a ella: gritándole.

Dejó la varita en la mesa de noche, junto a su cama, y sacudió su cabeza queriendo borrar de su mente la pelea con su madre del día anterior. No había vuelto a tocar el tema, por miedo a que no la dejara viajar como castigo.

Se puso de pie, suspirando, y sacó la maleta de abajo de su cama. La abrió, arrodillándose en la alfombra de felpudo y revisó por tercera vez tener todo lo necesario.

Dominique Weasley cumplía años al día siguiente, y la había invitado a pasar dos semanas en su casa. Si bien no era la primera vez que iba, por varios motivos esta vez terminaría siendo diferente.

Ariel ya no era la chica animada de hacía un año atrás.

A pesar de nunca haber sido exageradamente extrovertida (Dominique tenía ese puesto ganado), nunca había dejado de sonreír. El mas pésimo chiste le robaba una risa tonta. Nunca estaba seria. Era optimista a mas no poder. Era dulce. Era amable con todos los que la rodeaban.

Pero todo cambio en Mayo de ese año.

Ahí, en un pasillo del tercer piso de Hogwarts todo había cambiado.

Le dolía con alma sentir amor por él aún. Luego de dos años de relación todo acababa. Su ausencia le dolía a flor de piel. Se había cansado de llorar en silencio contra la almohada, y se odiaba a si misma por haberle dado la satisfacción de saber que sufría.

En el último mes de colegio se había convertido en una sombra andante. Aún no sabía como había hecho para aprobar sus exámenes finales. Cada dos o tres noches despertaba empapada en sudor frío, y cuando abría los ojos para buscar sus brazos, recordaba que esos brazos eran los mismos que habían estado rodeando la cintura de esa chica Gryffindor en aquel pasillo vacío del tercer piso. Entonces todo volvía a ser realidad. Todo volvía a ser un mar de lágrimas.

Incluso cuando creía que ya no le quedaba mas llanto que soltar, se descubría a si misma secándose las mejillas con la palma de su mano.

Pero todo eso cambió dos semanas después de haber regresado a casa.

Una tarde, ya harta de dormir, y sin ningún ánimo de volver a releer los mismos libros, había salido a dar un paseo en bicicleta por el alrededor de su casa. Pedaleó por un largo rato hasta que el calor insoportable, que crecía y crecía a cada minuto, no la dejó continuar, haciéndola frenar, y bajar de esta.

Caminó tranquilamente bajo la sombra de los árboles, agradeciendo estar tan acalorada, y sedienta como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea beber agua.

Dejó apoyada la bicicleta en un árbol, y cruzó la glorieta para llegar al otro lado donde se encontraba el agua. Entonces notó una niña de no mas de dos años queriendo alcanzar el pequeño botón que había que apretar para que el surtidor liberara el liquido. Sonrió divertida, le pareció adorable la escena. La niña estaba prácticamente colgada del aparato, y Ariel sabía que aún así no llegaría.

Un ruido ensordecedor la hizo dar un respingo. Dos motociclistas avanzaban con total desenfreno por el camino que abarcaba toda la glorieta. Por supuesto, era la forma mas fácil de cruzar el parque sin tener que rodearlo por completo. Estaban cada vez mas cerca, venían vociferandose cosas que ella no alcanzaba a oir, ajenos a su alrededor y no habían visto a la niña que estaba en el camino, ni la niña parecía poner mayor atención en ellos, estaba demasiado absorta en su tarea. Si ellos no la veían, o la pequeña no se corría acabarían golpeándola con esas enormes motocicletas.

Estaban a un escaso metro y medio, cuando Ariel había alcanzado corriendo a la niña, la había sacado del camino alzándola en brazos, abrazándola contra ella para protegerla del smog que liberaban los tubos de escape.

— ¡ALICE!

Ariel dejó de ver al par de chicos que ahora alcanzaban la calle, sin siquiera voltear a verlas, para observar a un hombre corriendo hacia ellas. Cayó a cuenta que la niña que aún abrazaba se llamaba Alice. La bajó con cuidado estabilizandola, mientras el hombre llegaba a ellas.

— Te dije...que me espe...esperaras Alice. —la regañó el hombre con la respiración agitada, y un deje de angustia en su voz.

El hombre se hincó, y la atrajo, abrazándola con fuerza. Ariel clavó sus ojos en él, no debía de tener mas de cuarenta años, lucía un cabello rubio casi castaño, que disimulaba bastante algunas raíces blancas. Su barba también lucía pequeños rastros de canas. Y cuando él clavó los ojos en los azules grisáceos de ella, notó que eran negros. Eran tan oscuros como la noche, y aún así eran cálidos. Eran agradecidos.

— Gracias.

Ariel negó sonriendole a ambos, y cuando la niña se alejó con su padre, la saludo con su pequeña mano, devolviéndole una sonrisa llena de inocencia a la rubia que le había salvado la vida. Entonces se fueron ambos sin volver a ver atrás, él sosteniendo su mano por miedo a perderla de nuevo, y ella ajena a todo, con sus dos trenzas cafés al aire.

Esa noche, Ariel se prometió dejar de llorar al chico.

Esa noche, Ariel se juró buscar a su padre cueste lo que cueste.

**2.-**

Hugo se deshizo de Dominique como pudo y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con James, Albus y Louis. En el camino se tuvo que obligar a pensar lo mucho que adoraba a su dulce prima. Sabía que debía de tener paciencia con ella, pero es que solo bastaban dos minutos de conversación para que su dulzura le causara una hiperglicemia.

Casi siempre trataba de oír cada palabra que ella soltaba, pero cuando su paciencia llegaba al límite de azúcar, Hugo Weasley prefería huir.

Por ejemplo, ahora escapaba de la última ocurrencia de la chica rubia.

— ¿Cuánto me amas Hugo?

El menor de los Weasley-Granger reconoció ese brillo travieso, que destellaba en los ojos de su prima cuando le estaba por pedir algo descabellado. Siempre era la misma frase: ¿Cuánto me amas Hugo?, y enseguida el golpe.

Dominique, a pesar de tener casi diecisiete años, a pesar de ser de la misma edad que él, y a pesar de haber sido la única Ravenclaw de la familia, era extremadamente infantil.

— ¿De quién te tengo que cubrir ahora, Dom? — comentó Hugo divertido, pensando que quería huir nuevamente al pueblo costero que había a tres kilómetros de ahí.

— De nadie, yo nunca me meto en problemas querido primo. — dijo la chica con un semblante serio y él la vio con incredulidad. — En fin… Tengo una amiga… — comenzó la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Ve al grano Dom, me asustas.

Dominique sonrió.

— Necesito que la invites a salir... O al menos que seas amable cuando venga hoy.

Hugo se frenó en seco y la vio con exagerada sorpresa.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Me ves cara de bromista? — Hugo abrió la boca para responder, pero la rubia lo apuntó amenazadoramente y continuó: — Era una pregunta retórica Weasley… Tuvo un problema, y está muy deprimida. — Dominique negó con dramatismo. Hugo tuvo una clara idea de quien se trataba.— ¡No soporto verla así! —suspiró largamente, y arrugó los labios, viéndolo con súplica. Sus ojos celestes brillaron. — Por eso vendrá a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

— ¿Y por qué yo? Esta es la clase de cosas que le pides a Albus, no a mi Dom…

— Albus se negó. — Hugo la vio, y enarcó una ceja. Dominique se mordía la lengua para no decirle algo. — Está tan...

— ¿Serio? Sí, también lo noté.

Dominique asintió.

— ¿Sabes que tiene?

— No. — se echó el cabello castaño hacia atrás. — Si hay alguien en el mundo que lo sabe, esa es Rose. Interrógala. — se encogió de hombros sonriendo y se le plantó enfrente. — En cuanto a la chica, tu amiga, lo siento… Pero sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas… Pídele a James, o a tu hermano…

Se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino por las escaleras.

— Oh vamos Hugo, te lo suplico… — Dominique lo siguió pisándole los talones.

— Dominique, tengo sueño, deja de molestar…

— Hugo, si no fuera que estoy extremadamente preocupada por ella...

— Pero Ariel Brown ni siquiera es mi amiga. Sabes que nunca hemos cruzado mas de un "Hola" forzado.

Dominique parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabías que hablaba de ella?

— Déjame pensar... —dijo Hugo con sarcasmo— Tú amiga que está sufriendo, deprimida porque tuvo un problema... —Dominique entrecerró los ojos— Todos la han visto llorar por los rincones de Hogwarts... Sin mencionar que es la única amiga que tienes.

— Solo intenta ser amable con ella, por mi.

— Claro, como soy un completo cabrón con todos... —dijo el castaño irónicamente, sintiéndose algo ofendido.

— ¿Es un sí? — sonrió y su rostro se iluminó completamente satisfecha consigo misma.

Hugo negó derrotado, y siguió subiendo mientras Dominique le gritaba sin vergüenza alguna que por eso era su primo favorito.

— Todos son tus primos favoritos — murmuró divertido al entrar al dormitorio.

Llevó las manos al primer botón de su camisa, y con una lentitud perezosa comenzó a desabotonarla, mientras sopesaba el pedido de su prima.

Conocía a la chica de haberla cruzado algunas veces en los pasillos. Incluso habían compartido algunas comidas, cuando Dominique la arrastraba hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Era de llevarse bien con todos, la rubia era la típica chica que no se metía con nadie. Excepto con él.

Él la había conocido, y dudaba que ella lo hubiese olvidado. Él la había visto mucho antes que cualquiera.

Dejó la camisa colgada sobre una silla, y pisando los talones de sus tenis se descalzó, antes de dejarse caer contra el colchón, bocabajo. Entonces cuando cerró los ojos, la imagen de la rubia viéndolo golpeó su memoria. Era un recuerdo.

Cuando acabó de comerse el pastel de melaza que su abuela Molly le había mandado, salió en busca de alguien con quien jugar quidditch.

Fred y James jugaban ajedrez mágico, y ni siquiera le pusieron demasiada atención al castaño. Cuando fue en busca de Lily la encontró estudiando con ayuda de Albus. Ella se disculpó y le dijo que si quería podía tomar su quaffle.

Las escasas pecas de Hugo resaltaban en su piel pálida, y su cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente despeinado lucia brillante bajo el sol de la tarde. Sus ojos claros eran audaces con sus escasos catorce años.

Recordaba haberse sentado a la sombra de un roble, jugando a lanzar la quaffle hacia arriba y atraparla. No era la gran cosa, pero la brisa primaveral era simplemente irresistible.

Entonces la había visto. La reconoció al instante.

Ariel Brown.

Sus rizos, sujetos con una cinta rosa, rebotaban en cada paso que la chica daba. Lucía alerta, y Hugo notó como sus ojos azules observaban hacia el castillo por sobre su hombro cada un minuto. Cuando la chica hubo alcanzado el límite del bosque la vio frenar, y dar una vuelta completa sobre si misma para asegurarse que nadie la veía. El castaño se hizo pequeño contra el árbol, y gracias a los arbustos ella no lo notó. Entonces la rubia se adentró en el follaje.

Nunca perdonó a su lado imprudentemente curioso por haberse puesto de pie, y haberla seguido.

La chica avanzaba siguiendo un camino lleno de raíces húmedas, y rocas mohosas, que costeaba el Lago Negro. A cada paso la espesura del bosque aumentaba. Unos pocos rayos de sol lograban filtrarse entre las altas copas de los árboles haciendo el terreno lo necesariamente visible. Con cada minuto que pasaba la curiosidad de Hugo crecía. Estaba prohibido entrar al bosque, obviando el hecho de que nadie lo hacía por temor a las criaturas mágicas que habitaban en él. De hecho el cero coma uno por ciento que lo hacía llevaban sangre Weasley. Y el castaño estaba seguro que ella sabía que estaba prohibido. Luego de casi media hora de caminata, el Hugo noto dos cosas: estaban llegando a un claro del bosque, y aún estaban costeando el lago, no se habían separado de este.

Se frenó tras un pino de tronco grueso y la observó; la rubia caminaba con resolución mientras se descolgaba su bolso, y entonces la perdió de vista. Un gran roble la tapaba por completo. Quiso avanzar un poco para ver lo que la chica hacia, pero estaba en el borde del claro, y si daba un paso adelante estaría a la vista de ella.

Podía haberse dado media vuelta e ido. Podía haber vuelto al castillo y acabar con toda esa idiotez de jugar al espía. Podía haberse evitado todos los problemas que siguieron, pero no. Ahí estaba, viendo el arce blanco que estaba a un escaso metro de él. Si lograba alcanzar la rama que pendía sobre el lago, podría verla, y al fin saber lo que hacía ahí desobedeciendo las reglas.

Trepó el tronco del pino en el que se había estado escondiendo, sosteniéndose de las ramas mas gruesas, no le convenía quebrar ninguna por el ruido que ocasionaría. Su cuerpo, con catorce años, era atlético gracias al quidditch, así que en cuestión de minutos había logrado alcanzar la gruesa rama del arce blanco. Vio hacia abajo, de pie sobre ella, el agua relucía aunque no lograba ver su reflejo desde esa altura. Estaba a cuatro metros de la superficie del agua.

Cuando sus ojos dieron con la rubia, se sintió flaquear. No se había notado el momento exacto en el que ella se había metido al lago helado. El castaño la vio incrédulo mientras la chica hacia unos largos, sacaba la cabeza a flote un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire llenándose los pulmones, y volvía a recorrer el lago nadando. Parecía deslizarse por la superficie. Era como ver una sirena.

**Una sirena con piernas largas, shorts azules y blusa. **

Pensó alzando las cejas.

Fue entonces cuando el efecto desencadenante a todo dio comienzo.

Una de las ramas de las que se había sostenido para trepar al arce se había quebrado, y si no fuera que la chica había emergido justo en el momento que esta daba contra la orilla del lago, no lo hubiera descubierto.

Si ella no hubiera volteado para ver el origen del ruido... Si ella no hubiese localizado la rama... Si ella no hubiese alzado la vista curiosa, siguiendo el trayecto de la rama...

— ¿Hugo?

Recordó como sus miradas se cruzaron. Recordó como los ojos celestes de la rubia pasaron de ser curiosos e incrédulos, a reprobatorios y furiosos. Recordó como lo había empujado cuando él había vuelto al suelo, alterada porque la hayan descubierto haciendo algo prohibido.

— ¡Eres un entrometido! ¡No tenías derecho a seguirme como un estúpido detective! ¡Le diré a...!

También recordó como él había salido de su trance, harto de sus reclamos.

— ¿A quién? —había soltado Hugo con una risa irónica— ¿A quién se lo dirás Brown? ¿A Flitwick? ¿A McGonagall? ¿Al profesor Longbottom? —los ojos antes celestes de la rubia ahora estaban totalmente oscurecidos— Ve, cuéntales.

— Imbécil.

— Bien. —había dicho Hugo triunfal mientras daba un paso atrás dispuesto a irse. Se frenó y la vio serio, e imperturbable— Lamento haberte seguido.

Y sin mas se fue.

Ariel, ofendida no le dirigió la palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y Hugo hacía como que no existía.

**Lo siento Dom, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.**

Pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

**3.-**

Cuando Ariel se apareció en las afueras de Blakeshore, el pequeño pueblo costero, el sol estaba cayendo lentamente. En unos pocos minutos mas se haría de noche.

Se giró sobre sus talones, asegurándose de que ningún muggle la haya visto, y sonrió satisfecha al notar que no había espectadores.

Echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj: marcaba las siete treinta.

¿Donde se había metido Dominique? Se suponía que vendría por ella. Después de todo había insistido hasta el cansancio.

**Si por mi fuera llegaría sola. **

Aunque si le hubiese gustado que fuera mas temprano. No le agradaba la idea de que la noche la encontrara ahí a orillas del mar, bajo el acantilado.

— Dom, juro que si me olvidaste amanecerás morena. —murmuró Ariel, mientras hundía la manija de su maleta, y la alzaba unos centímetros de la arena, comenzando a andar.

**Tal vez se retrasó y la encuentre en el camino. **

_[45 minutos antes] _

James entró a la habitación que compartía con sus primos, sobándose las cienes. Dominique le venía pisando los talones.

— Por favor.

— No.

— Te lo suplico.

— No. Sabes que debo ir al bar: hay que ver que todo esté listo para mañana.

Hugo gruñó contra la almohada. La aguda súplica de Dominique lo había despertado. Alzó apenas la cabeza y los vio a ambos con gesto hosco. No le gustaba ser despertado.

— ¡Hugo!

Dominique saltó a la cama que ocupaba el castaño, y él apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar las piernas. Ella le sonrió con los dientes brillando, y Hugo alzó las cejas.

— Debes hacerme un favor.

— Déjame despertar al menos.

— Bien... —dijo la rubia, y se quedó quieta viendo a su primo fijamente. Hugo al ver que ella no se movía, soltó un bufido al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Le hizo un gesto para que siguiera.— Tienes que ir por Ariel.

Hugo comenzó a reír, y de reojo vio a James sonreír divertido.

— ¿Es broma?

— No. Hablo enserio, como acostumbro todos los días.

— Olvídalo. —negó aún con rastros de su reciente risa. Se serenó al ver que la expresión de Dominique se hacía firme.— ¿Por que no vas tú?

— Es que la abuela Molly quiere verme. Iré con mamá, pero estaré aquí recién por la noche.

— ¿Rose? ¿Louis? ¿Albus?

El tono de Hugo era tan desesperado como la expresión de Dominique.

— Fueron a Londres.

Hugo soltó otro bufido y se tumbó sobre el colchón. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, negando en un gesto resignado.

Lo que menos le apetecía era tener que lidiar con Ariel Brown a solas. Pero no se lo podía negar a Dominique.

— A que hora y donde.

La rubia soltó un chillido.

— A las afueras del pueblo. Bajo el acantilado, en la playa. —lo vio sonriendo con ternura.— Llegará cerca de siete treinta.

Hugo se deshizo como pudo de Dominique, que no paraba de agradecerle y llenarle el rostro de besos. y se metió al baño. Aún sentía algo de arena en el cabello, y el salitre del mar en su cuerpo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir por la rubia.

Cuando salió hacia la playa, rumbo al acantilado, su reloj le marcaba las siete y veinte, y no pensó que le tomaría tanto hacer los tres kilómetros hacía Blackshore. Aunque tal vez la rubia se encaminara sola hacia Shell Cottage, y siendo así tendría que pasar menos tiempo con ella.

— Eres un genio Hugo.

Cuando la noche alcanzó a la rubia, también lo hizo el frío. Vio su reloj, llevaba veinte minutos caminando, y según sus cálculos ya había hecho un tercio del camino.

Se frotó los brazos en busca de un poco de calor, pero unos diez metros mas adelante se vio obligada a detenerse por un suéter.

Bufó dejando caer la maleta en la arena seca, y la abrió. Revolvió hasta dar con un abrigo, y luego de ponérselo se hincó de rodillas nuevamente en la arena, cerrando la valija.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie otra vez, cuando una voz suave a sus espaldas la detuvo.

— _Ignes Dissipare Et Vallum... _

Un calor desconocido le recorrió la columna, y se alojó en su pecho. No se podía mover, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar dormido. Cerró los ojos y sintió _fuego _dentro de su cuerpo. El calor dentro se hacía cada vez mas sofocante.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, clavó la vista en su maleta: su varita estaba dentro, pero no podía pensar.

Se quemaba y se ahogaba por dentro.

**Piensa en agua. ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa en agua! ¡Frío! ¡Hielo! **

Intentó visualizar el mar, pero su vista se nubló. Estaba asfixiándose. Y el calor ahora alcanzaba su cabeza. Sintió una lágrima recorrer su pómulo, y lo último que logró sentir fue el ruido de unas pisadas detrás de ella, mientras aspiraba una profunda bocanada de aire.

Entonces se desmayó.

_**...**_

_¡Hola! Solo paso a agradecer la molestia de haber leído este primer y experimental capítulo. Y para aclarar dos cosas: El pueblo (Blackshore) no existe, lo inventé. xD _

_Segundo y último: El fic no solo es de Harry Potter, está basado en otra histora, pero sin embargo tampoco es un crossover... Lo van a ir entendiendo a medida que avance el fic. _

_Hasta la próxima 3 _


End file.
